The Date
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: A Batman/Artemis Story. Suggested one.
1. Chapter 1

Suggested Story... Monarch and The Guard has been blocked from being updated because some a**hole wanted to pull a prank and report to the Fanfiction people that it was in the wrong category.. Also, Our friend who we call Donna Troy, made a video about her favorite 10 dc superheroes and is now making her favorite 10 amazons. Check her out... It's on youtube under her name, (ComicRater) -Diana / Artemis Present : The Date, A Batman/Artemis fanfiction.

Artemis sat down in a reserved table at the fanciest restaurant in Gotham City. She didn't know why she was there... All she knew was Diana had told her to be there... and wear something pretty, Artemis sure was wearing something pretty. A black strapless dress with a darker black belt. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, showing off her behind-the-ear tattoo of a bird. She waited for about five minutes before she saw a limo pull up.

Bruce Wayne, One of the richest man in the world, stepped out. He waved his butler goodbye and walked into the restaurant. He was wearing a black tux. He sat in front of Artemis and smiled. She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here... Don't tell me Diana out smarted me." Bruce chuckled, "I'm here to... apologize." Artemis eye brow went up at his reply. "Finally." Bruce could tell she wasn't very... how will he put it... pleased with his words. "I'm sorry... about the things I did to you when you were Wonder Woman..." Artemis smiled, "So you went through... all this. Just to say sorry?" Bruce smirked, "I also wanted to buy you dinner... as a gift." Artemis rolled her eyes and started to stand up, but was stopped by Bruce grabbing her arm. "Come on... It was impossible to get this reservation... Please?" Artemis sat back down and sighed. "Fine... but don't try anything."

They had been drinking... nothing hard though... just wine. They weren't drunk... just woozy. Artemis was almost falling out of her chair trying to get Bruce's napkin that had fallen onto the floor. She finally got it and gave it to him. Artemis felt Bruce's hand rub her thigh. She smiled and grabbed his hand. Bruce started to pull it back but instead Artemis held on. She let go of his hand and got up from the table. Grabbing his hand one again pulled Bruce out of his seat. Leading him out the restaurant, she moved him into a nearby Alley way. It was late september so there was a slight breeze. Making Artemis shiver. When they were to a spot where no one could see them, Artemis pushed Bruce back into the wall. She kissed him, then felt Bruce's tongue tease her bottom lip, begging for entrance. (Do Guys and Girls tongue kiss? Or is that a lesbian thing?)

Moving on... - Bruce picked up Artemis' right leg and wrapped it around his waist. He got his cell phone from his pocket and called Alfred. Not breaking the kiss, until Alfred picked up. "Alfred, I need you to come pick us up... Now." Alfred hung up the phone and Artemis and Bruce continued kissing until Alfred arrived.

Scene... So If you liked it... um... You know review and stuff... Still... I need to know that one thing... I swear it's a lesbian thing... It's not a lesbian thing DIana. How would you know?! I just do... Now off we go to see the wonderful Diana of Themyscira.

-Review, Favorite and crap... You don't have to but if you want more... we have to know somehow don't we?-


	2. Chapter 2

The Date: A Production by Artemis Requiem and Diana of Themyscira

Rated M for "Lemons..." Like seriously... Lemons WTF?

o0o

Bruce picked Artemis up bride-style. He walked her to the limo. After he got the door open, he swung Artemis's left leg around his waist then pulling her arms around his neck. Letting Artemis do the rest, he climbed in, while unzipping Artemis' dress. He kissed her neck and Artemis giggled, She locked their lips together, Bruce pulled down Artemis' dress to her waist. He undid her bra and teased her nipples. Artemis gasped when Bruce pitched her. He laughed and then unzipped his pants. Artemis helped him take off shirt and jacket. Once they both had everything off, Artemis pushed Bruce back into the seat, "Amazon Rule One, Amazons... are ALWAYS on top." Bruce smiled, "What ever you say." Artemis smirked then Bruce pulled at her hair bow holding her bun. She had recently got an haircut from Io. So, it fell to only her waist. Bruce smirked and Artemis rolled her eyes. She moved her way down to his cock. He firmly placed it into her mouth. Artemis put her hand on his shaft before sucking the tip. She moved her hand up and down while tonguing the tip. Bruce moaned and Artemis moved the cock cock deeper into her mouth. Alfred rolled his eyes and sighed as he tinted the back window. He drove slower, for his Master Bruce. Bruce slowly put his head back, Artemis felt Bruce pre - cum in her mouth. She pulled back and smiled when Bruce leaned into kiss her. He did so, and Artemis got up and sat in his lap facing him. He smirked and Artemis grabbed his cock, Bruce helped her get it in and when he did so, Artemis hugged him. He smiled when she released just a little, He grabbed her hips and moved Artemis up and down his cock. She closed her eyes and prayed to Athena, She quickly prayed that she would forgive her and her actions. "Bruce..." Artemis put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Bruce understood and went slower. He let go one of her hips and wrapped it around her back, hugging her... almost. Artemis felt Bruce inside of her and she started to cry. "Amazons don't cry..." She whispered, Bruce stopped and looked at Arty. "You want me to stop?" Artemis shook her head, Bruce nodded and continued, Artemis flinched realizing she had a real orgasm. She clawed Bruce's back. Artemis moved her head up to his ear. "Go faster..." Bruce eye brows moved up. He nodded and started to move her up and down faster. Fast enough to make him cum. He did, and inside her too. She kept her head tucked inside his crook of the shoulder. "Artemis..." She nodded, "Are you alright...?" Artemis nodded and let go. "Bruce..." Bruce kissed her and Artemis felt his hand move from her back. Bruce grabbed her dress. "Thank you, I accept your apology... and I shall say sorry too." Bruce nodded, "I accept." She kissed him, and then he kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

The Date: By Artemis Requiem and Diana Of Themyscira

More Lemons for you bitches... When amazons give you lemons... you fucking jack off or grab the dildos. Jk, Enjoy. :PS. Diana got sick so I'll be writing the next chapter of Friend Zone if you don't mind These are way to long... Sorry: Also, New Contest, Pick any subject movie, tv show, comic you know anything, I'll read or watch the thing and write a fanfiction. Love ya all. -Arty

Artemis had fallen asleep on Bruce before they even got to the Manor. Artemis was dreaming about sex again... Obviously, She always does. This one was different... She had finally got to feel the real pleasure of her dreams... (Read Artemis Requiem #5 to know what I mean.) It was of her and Bruce.

Bruce laid her in his bed, he took off her make-up and her dress and finally got to see the real Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. He smiled and kissed her, making her smile. Bruce undressed and laid beside her. He covered her up and she snuggled into his chest. He laughed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Bruce woke up to a smiling half-asleep Artemis. She was still snuggled into his chest. "Hello," Bruce said as he kissed her head. "Morning..." She said with the morning voice absolutely everyone has. Bruce smiled when Alfred walked through the door with their breakfast, Orange Juice with rum... Specially for Artemis, Eggs and Bacon, with 3 small pancakes on the side. Bruce handed Artemis one of those... Breakfast in bed trays and she sat up to put it on her lap. Bruce set his up and scooted just a bit closer to Artemis. Alfred laid the food and drinks down and they both Thanked him before he left. Bruce turned on the news and saw Artemis and him.

_Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Billionaire Playboy, May have caught himself some live bait. The Wonder Woman that was so called Artemis, was seen with him. Last night, at Apolocians. (That's a fancy restaurant here in Greece sorry.) After a while, the two headed out and our specialize photographers got a picture of the two kissing in a back ally way. _A picture of the two popped up, they smiled at each other then the reporter went on. _We will proceed with the investigation. Stand by, for more news at 10. _

Bruce chuckled, "People today huh?" Artemis giggled and drank some orange juice. "Indeed, I still can't believe they would care? I mean I could see you and Diana getting front page... but us?" Bruce smirked, "They just think your beautiful." Artemis rolled her eyes. "What ever you say." Alfred knocked on the door and Bruce called him in. "Sir, I have to run to the store, we are out of bread and chocolate. I shall be back momentary." He walked out and a few second laters they heard the door open and close. "That leaves the two of us..." Artemis smirked and they both pulled the tables and covers off them. Artemis jumped off the bed and Bruce got her. He put her over his shoulder. He ran to the living room and sat her down on the couch. He then crawled on top of her and kissed her.

They made out for quite a while... Artemis had her tongue down Bruce's throat. Artemis ripped Bruce's underwear off. "Hey!" Artemis slapped him, he chuckled and held his cheek. He picked Artemis up by her thighs. Wrapping them around him, he got up from the couch. She smiled when he placed her against Alfred's bookcase. They continued to make out, Bruce rubbed her ass. Sliding his fingers over her hole then rimming her. Artemis flinched, when Bruce stuck his dick inside her ass. She screamed and Bruce chuckled. They had sex, long hard sex. Until, Alfred opened the door. His mouth dropped open. "My Documentaries! MY PORN!" He yelled and looked through the book shelf to only happen to pull out a 'Milf Daily issue, Hippolyta Queen of the amazons." Artemis laughed and Bruce put her down.


	4. Chapter 4

The Date: A production by: Artemis Requiem and Diana Of Themyscira.

Hi, So bored... So were writing again. Finally Diana finds out in this chapter. Enjoy No Lemons sorry. Also lots of Dark Brother hood references in here, Fus Ro Gruh Bros -Arty and Di

Artemis jumped into the passengers seat of the Bat-Jet. She had her hair down, with jeans and a worn out shirt on.. They were from Bruce's teenage years. Bruce was in his Suit and Cowl. (Like the Dark Brother hood, Boom, Skyrim) "You look like a depressed emo kid..." He said in his Batman voice. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I would be-" She said the next part mimicking Bruce. "If I were the Bat." She held her fist in the air slowly bringing it down, like a justice symbol. He rolled his eyes then chuckled.

They flew over London, "More tea please..." Artemis said in a british accent. Bruce handed her a cup of tea. She looked at him then took a sip. "It was a joke..." Bruce chuckled, "I know." They landed on top of a building and Artemis quickly noticed it was

Diana's apartment. "What are we doing here?" She asked as Bruce jumped off the side onto a balcony. Artemis followed, "This is going to get Diana's cover blown... Bruce!" She yelled at him because he had opened the balcony door. Diana was sitting on the couch eating chips, it was her day off. Artemis sat beside her, "You smell like mother, after she came out the bathroom with that one man... I was six, How could I remember that?" Artemis shrugged, "You're Mother's a whore..." Bruce chuckled and Diana slapped her. "Sorry," Bruce pulled off his cowl, (Like Astrid, BOOM Skyrim, Again) "Diana, May I talk to you... alone?" Artemis waved her off, and turned to the news.

Diana led Bruce into her bedroom. "What is it?" She said as she sat on the edge of her bed. "I love your sister..." Diana's eyes widened, "You LOVE her?!" Bruce told Diana about their date and previous affairs. "You... had sex with her?!" Bruce nodded, "Indeed, she enjoyed it very much, if I may say." Diana punched him, "You were only supposed to apologize!" Bruce shrugged, "Well, we were half drunk... Sorta drunk. Well, we I know she wasn't drunk this mor-" Diana punched him again, "You had sex with her twice?!" Bruce smirked, "All holes are cleared, Commander Diana." He joked and Diana punched him again. "She does give good blowjobs..." Bruce said as he walked to the door. "WAIT a minute!" She grabbed his shoulder pulling him around. "You idiot, when you have sexual intercourse with an amazon... You have to... marry them." Bruce's eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?!" Diana rolled her eyes, "Mother made it a official rule, after I was born.. So I wouldn't get my heart broken.. Like that helped." Bruce smiled, "That's a rule I like..." He opened the door and walked over to Artemis. "Wanna go for a walk and some tea...I have to ask you a important question..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Date: Special Chapter.. this story was suppose to end but... My sister talked me into it. So, Enjoy. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER

Artemis held Bruce's hand as they walked through the park. A kid asked Bruce to get his frisbee from the tree. He grabbed it, and handed it to him. When they turned to start walking again, Bruce kissed her temple. "Can amazons get pregnant...?" He asked as Artemis hugged his arm. She shrugged, "Bana's can... I suppose. I know Themyscirians can... Io had a child last year..." Bruce sat on a bench and Artemis sat in his lap. "Artemis...?" He said as she cuddled into his chest. "Yes...?" Bruce kissed her forehead and handed her a diamond ring, with gold banding. Her eyes widened, then brightened to a Light light Green. Then she closed her eyes, when she opened them. Her eyes were blue instead of green. Bruce looked at her closely. She pulled a Green Lantern ring out of her pocket, Quickly slipping it on, then taking it off when her eyes went back to normal... "Artemis?" Bruce said as he cupped her face. "I was a green lantern once Bruce..." Bruce nodded, "I can look past that." He kissed her and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall." She smiled and locked their lips tightly.

Of course, I know what you'll thinking, Artemis the previous rival of Batman kissing him in the park, isn't gotten them any attention... Please calm your tits and balls... That's coming up. *Sticks tongue out*

A reporter took a picture of the two and the flash attracted more people. "Is that?!" A kid ran through the crowd. "BATMAN! AWESOME!" He continued screaming and when he got to the front he covered his eyes. "Eww..." He walked behind a man and covered his eyes. More and more people/reporters came, More pictures were took, more awws and ewws were made, but Bruce and Artemis didn't care... They loved each other. They knew it, and finally Artemis could tell Bruce her secret, that would make a impact on both their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

The Date: A production by Artemis Requiem / Diana Of Themyscira

So, we agreed if you want to talk to Diana... go to hers and if you want to talk to me... Pm my account, sorry. But seriously. Her account name is: Diana Of Themyscira, No shit Artemis... Contest is still going, about to write one after this.

* * *

It had been 3 days after the proposal. Artemis and Bruce was watching a movie on the couch. Bruce had popcorn and Artemis was drinking from a straw, that was in a bottle between her breast. Bruce had suggested it, and it work perfectly. He turned the volume down because of a loud action scene. Alfred was reorganizing his bookshelf. Bruce took

Artemis' straw and pulled it up into his mouth. He took a few sips then released the straw making the soda spill on Artemis' chest. He smiled and Artemis gave him one annoyed look before pointing at her cleavage. He smirked in understanding and put the popcorn on the table, before getting in front of her and licking the soon-to-be sticky soda. Bruce pulled Artemis' tank top down and she pulled it back up when Alfred looked at the two. He rolled his eyes and smiled when he picked up his Milf Magazine.

Every body knew Alfred has a crush on Hippolyta... DUH.

Bruce sat up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up from the couch and winked at Alfred, He threw his master a condom and Bruce pulled Artemis into his bedroom. He pushed her down onto the bed and pulled off her pants before she could reject. He was prepared and ready to go before Artemis grabbed his cock. "Bruce... No." Bruce's eyebrows went up and he pulled his pants back up. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he kissed her cheek. She pulled him down onto the bed, and laid beside him. Hugging at his chest, she moved to whisper into his ear. "Bruce... Baby, I'm..." Her whisper went lower.

"Pregnant..."

Bruce turned his head to face her. "Seriously?" Artemis nodded and held onto him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Artemis let her head rest on his shoulder, "I thought you would leave me..." Bruce smiled, "I wouldn't do such a thing, Arty... We may have been rivals... but babe, I love you. I may be a playboy but I truly love you." Artemis smiled, "You want a blow job don't you?" Artemis smirked, "Yes, and way to ruin the moment genius." So Artemis set her *Heart* to work. (Sorry watching South Park. Came in mind (THAT WAS THE BEST FUCKING SENTENCE EVER TO BE PUT TOGETHER! Ba Dum TSSS!) *


End file.
